Jewel
by sassenashdoll
Summary: A young slave boy learns to deal with a new master, together they will find out that love comes in many presentations. This is my first fanfic of my life, please review.
1. Chapter 1

"It will be over in the morning"… I keep whispering to myself, again and again.

I stand up from the cushion where I was left, the floor is cold against my bare feet. Am I allowed to stand? I don't care… As I walk, I realize I am standing at the middle of the most beautiful furnished room I ever saw. The ceiling is so high, I can´t even see the top.

The wood of the bed, the cushions, the fur blankets, even the floor. All is beautiful… an over overwhelming wealth that is suffocating me. At the far end of the room, a glass door opens to a balcony. I wonder if I can jump from here. I open it a little to allow some air inside the room and look outside to the garden.

The party is not over. ..I am sure, I can hear them from here, laughs and claps, even a song now and then. It is obvious they think their singing equals their royally status. Well, I may be a slave, but that doesn't make me deaf. Drunks. Stupid people, with their stupid lands, their stupid gold, and their stupid king! ...and his gorgeous son…

Why me? why did I have to be a present for his son? Doesn't he own enough?

I start to gasp, and a tiny cry escapes from my lips. Unconsciously, I put my fingers on my mouth… silly me, I am alone, no one is going to hear me, and even If they do, no one coming to rescue me…. there is nothing to be rescued.

You are a slave.

This is not how you are supposed to behave. Mama Tula would be very displeased if she could see you right now.

I can almost hear her voice "You should be happy my little singing bird, you will become the jewel of a king".

Certainly my destiny is much better than the one of many others in my situation, I mean, I am living in a castle, I am wearing beautiful clothes, and I ate more in one night than all the meals of a whole day served at my home in Telersan. Who of my friends could tell that?

I clench my fingers against the indescribable soft fabric that covers my body, in other circumstances I would caress my face with it. Lea would like it, she would make a doll with it. Somehow think about my little sister, cracks something inside of me, and finally, after days of avoiding the situation, the imminent fate that was about to come true, collapsed over me.

"NO, DO NOT CRY"... It is not like you didn't know.

The breeze feels nice in my face, it dries my tears. I am wearing a slim golden chain at my ankle, and lots of bracelets in my wrists, so when I move, I do little tinkle noises.

I'm back at my seat. My ass feels uncomfortable, thanks to that idiot , he put some oil on my backside that smells like flowers , I do not recall which one.

My thigh burns from the mark that was burned with iron yesterday, the friendly lady put some cool cream on it after my tantrum, but I guess tonight I have to be perfect for my new master, and I won't look good with a paste on me.

My new master, Oh god, I finally have a master.

I look up to find my reflection in a mirror. It's funny, I can barely recognize myself. I am using eye makeup and it makes them look bigger and therefore sadder. A huge diamond pendant is hanging from my ear, I'm sure you could buy all my village with it, not that it was a huge town, but still. It is just sad, I am here, with more richness over me than I ever imagined, and still, I can't own anything, it is not mine, and I am another possession.

The door suddenly opens, this is it Suichi!, you are about to serve prince Usagi.

Your new master.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I do not own Gravitation. **_**_This is the first time I write a fanfic, also you have to know that english is not my first language, so you may find some mistakes, please forgive me! I do my best. This is obviously Suichi´s POV. And the next couple of chapters will be about his life before being sold. If you like it, please review;THANKS_**

* * *

The door suddenly opens, this is it Suichi! You are about to serve prince Usagi. Your new master.

My heart is thudding so loud, I am sure it can be heard from the door, at the far end of the chamber.

He walks in, and instantly I know he is drunk. It is not the way he moves what gives him away, but the strong wine odor that reaches me every time he does. He sits in the huge bed and start massaging his temples.

A migraine. My mother used to have them, and I had learn from her, that people tend to prefer that I keep my mouth shut whenever a migraine is involved.

Great!, I am just what he needs, a skillful singer for a noise intolerant.

He makes a sound, an animal sound, like a grunt._ Please don't puke,_ I have a very sensitive sense of smell, and it will be very embarrassing If we spend our first time alone by looking at each other stomach content.

He makes that sound again but stronger, and I instinctively I retract myself.

That's when he notes me. Again those piercing blue eyes.

For an instant we look at each other, and he seems to remember something. Did he just remember me? Was I forgotten in the intensity of the party? I have never been in a party, God!, I have not yet tasted wine but… he wouldn't, would he?

Surely he looks puzzled. But after a few blinks he regains body posture and stare at me

He looks at me , from up to down , I can feel his eyes appraising me, calculating my worth, and concluding it little

"Boy" …he mutters, and my body responds before my brain register what is happening and, in an instant, I am at my knees in front of him, looking at his feet.

"Your majesty, I am…," but he cuts me off before I can finish "I know who the damn you are, help me take off this fucking boots".

I grab his left boot and pull it, when it came off he lifts the right one. He seems relieved when both are laying on the floor, next to me. He falls on the huge bed and I wait for him to call me. We all know what I am here for, to serve him in any way he wants, even if that means… I hear him breathing evenly. . So I stand up slowly, not sure of what I am supposed to do. For what I heard early this morning, he has a temper, and we slaves must pay attention to those things. Who wants to annoy the person that has power over your life?, it may as well end with a whipped back or… even worst.

To my surprise he has fallen sleep. I flush, as anger rise to my face. I can`t help myself but feel offended. What a jerk!, here I am, dying of nervousness and he…

What am I thinking? These could be perfect, he may not even want me at all, after all, he didn't actually ask for me. I am a present, a VERY expensive present, but still, prince Eiri may not see a utility for me in his life. It is well know that, especially within royal or high social status families, men usually ask males slaves for company to… release "sexual tension", so they can still "behave" in the morality of the society, until they find the best companion for them.

Why? Easy… we don't get pregnant. There were so many bastards in the past, with mothers with enough courage, or lack of soberness if you ask me, who demanded for their offspring, what they think they deserve.

So male services, prevent that situation. But that doesn't mean, everyone enjoy the practice of man who bought me as a present for prince Eiri's birthday, may not know if I was requested.

Mama Tula was right.

"_Nothing last forever, no burden, no sorrow and no happiness. Tomorrow may change your life, so be grateful for today, good or bad, learn from each day and go on_".

I know I am now his property, so they may not let me go but, perhaps I can be transfer to another part of the castle, and assigned with other kind of tasks, and not to the serving, and personal aid of this obviously spoiled prince.

I sit down again in the floor. The light of the candles makes the golden chain at my wrist shines, and I wonder, if I will ever see my home again where, at sunset, the river and the waterfall shine like gold, just like this chain, as hope rises to my heart I embrace my knees.

There, in the dark room floor of my new lord, I finally fall sleep .


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE : Thank you so much to everyone following , reading and reviewing this story , It Means a lot to me . I wanted to post this chapter, and the next to know more about our little singer´s life , but dont worry , we will soon see yuki's POV. Please enjoy !. Pd. The lullaby can be any song you like, but I like the "sleepsong by secret garden" a celtic lullaby.  
**

There, in the dark room floor of my new lord, I finally fall sleep.

I dream about my life before this, before the prince, before slavery, before Tula´s children show.

-"Are you sure about this Shu?"- said Hiro in a doubtful tone, although his voice was the only thing that showed his anxiety, he kept his composure. Hiro was always like these. His face always confident, even in stressful times, but inside,he wasn't sure about my impulsiveness. He used to say that he was the stone that kept my feet on the ground, and also, the air that let my mind fly.

Now that I think about it, I guess he was more like my big brother, than my best friend. He was older than me, more mature, and was always looking after me. He had my back cover and I… well, I always kept him busy. His life was no boring, thanks to me!

-"Of course I am sure Hiro, everybody knows that red plus white, equals pink"- I said, in a matter of factly tone, my head low towards the water, but my index finger high to emphasize my point.

When I was about 11 years old, my friend Hiro and I, decided that dyeing my hair **PINK**, with fabric paint colors, was a good idea.

-"That's not what I mean… I just…I don't think your mother will like this. Put some more behind your ears."-

My family dedicates to fabric handicraft, sewing, needlework and dyeing cloth. It was a humble work, not meant to drown us in richness, but we were proud of our work. But lately, our business was declining.

A plague invaded the whole region, so the buying of artisanal needlework was not a primordial necessity. Not knowing anything else to do, we were having a "_bad luck_" phase, more like a bad luck year I think.

My father died the summer before. He was a good man. He died trying to build a aqueduct from the waterfalls, to bring the water near the village, because the pond was about 45 minutes walking, and half the year, it dries.

My mom was so sad. Although she didn't cry, at least not in front of us. She always showed herself in front of her children as a strong woman. She had to be strong. She was alone in the world with five children, what else she could she do?. So she asked for us no less, and we went to work the very next day.

I had the best job. I was in charge of looking after my baby sister, Lea. She was five. I sang to her all day long, Hiro played the flute, and I sang, to the sun, to the moon, to the flowers…to the river for taking my dad.

But the fate didn't like my singing I guess, because my precious Lea fell ill with the plague. She stop laughing.

Once, my father gave my mom a rose, when my little sister was born. She was so happy. I obviously, didn't have the money to buy a rose, but my urgency to see my sister smile again was so strong, I did the next logical step.

So there I was, in the middle of the pond, with my hair covered in a paste, half red, half white, with Hiro, helping me spread it all over.

-"I am telling you Hiro, this is for Lea, besides my mom almost cried when my father gave her one rose, ONE!, imagine when she can see my hair the exact same color, every day. Why would she be mad?"- My voice full with confident. I always sound sure of what I say, even if I have no idea of what I am doing, that's why I always got in trouble.

We lived in Telersan, a small town located at the far east of the country, across the sea… two days by sea, if my memory is correct, I can´t be sure.

Everybody knows each other, we are all like a family, like brothers and sisters, we know each of our weakness, and every one's skills. We celebrate everyone's accomplishes, and we cry for the deaths of others, as if it was ours.

So when we returned to the village, even before my mother could see me at all, she already knew. She was waiting for me at my door. Gossips, someone must have see me coming.

She did not like it. My mother was a strict woman. Loving, but she suffered enough in life, to expect people, not to waste her time. That of course includes me, but somehow, I always ended up being the main theme of her day.

-"What on earth have you done?"- She said in a stern voice as she pinched my ear.

-"moomm, you don't understand"- I whined. Hiro tried to say something, something about not being permanent, but my mother cut him off.

-"Go to your house Hiro!, I expected more from you, unless you want to share a sore bottom"-

-"Mom, I did it for Lea, I want her to smile; please!, besides, you can denied it, it looks good.

It was true, my skin is tanned, my body slim, and my eyes are so green, like two emeralds. My hair was light brown, and now with pink brushes here and there, that sparks in the sun light, well.. .I looked good.

My mother stared at me, and for a second I though she will agree with me. But then… five hard smacks were planted on my rear.

-"These have nothing to do with the way you look, it's about you are always acting as if nothing bad is happening, what`s wrong with you?"- She said with despair, almost crying.

That was my turn to stare at her, not willing to let my tears flow. –"What do you want me to do? If I let my sadness come out, I may not be able to come back".

She hugged me after – "let's see If she likes it"- and pushed me through the door.

Lea was lying at our bed, we were the smallest, so we had to share a "bed", if you could call bed to a small padding cushion.

She was awake, and immediately smiled at me.

-"Hey, Shu, where have you …." Giggles, and more giggles. The village people always said that I sing like an angel, but my little sister's laugh, I swear, It is the sound of god in earth.

-"What?, What is so funny?, this goes perfect with my career, I am almost on my way to be a famous singer"- I said as I sit next to her.

-"Ey, have you eaten already?"- She was so pale, and her hands so cold. She nodded.

-"Promise me, that no matter what, you will always sing with all your heart" she whispered. –"And that you will always keep that color ...I like it…"-

-"Of course I will, I already told you, It is a strategy for my new singer life style… but you have to be better, so you can join me."

-"You know what?, I don't think is fair for dad.. you, and me, and my brothers here with mom, while he is all alone. I think I have to go with him… you know? So he won't be lonely, he is not as strong as mom.."-

-"Please don't say that, Lea" I could barely say, I was crying already.

–"sing for me… my favorite song… I would like to sleep"-

I sang to her, her favorite lullaby, with all my heart, because I knew it was the last time I will be able to sing to her. My little sister was gone, and with her a part of my heart died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I'm really sorry for the delay, I was sick these days. This is a short chapter and I ended up dividing it. Next chapter will be published soon , I promise . Meanwhile , I would like to make some observations . I think it's obvious to everyone but , in case you did not notice, this story is set in feudal times. And I would like to make it believable, so, I tried to mantain some characteristics of the main characters, like the pink hair of shuichi , but with a logical explanation. Hope you like it! please review!

–"sing for me… my favorite song… I would like to sleep"-

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

I sang to her, her favorite lullaby, with all my heart, because I knew it was the last time I will be able to sing to her. My little sister was gone, and with her a part of my heart died.

When Lea died my world, as I knew it until then, ended.

Everything became real for me, our poorness, our hungry. My lack of care for life.

I realized I never paid attention of anything. It was like awaking from a long and peaceful dream.

I lived in a world where everything was fine. I think it is how most of children see the world, no matter the situation, a child in its innocence, lives through games and songs. And when she was gone, she left me in this new world.

I started to notice the terrible situation we were living on.

**MY** situation in particular was the worst.I was literally, a useless boy.

Don't get me wrong, I tried, and tried. I really, really did, but my body simply didn't respond to the tasks I was given. Like bringing water from the pond, or bring firewood from the woods, making dinner, starting a fire, working in the field.

I kept hurting myself, or worst, making Hiro working double.

"I really don't mind Shu"- he said, his hair wet from sweating. We were carrying water from the pond, and I, as usual, fell down, just 10 feet from the pond, and now Hiro was carrying my buckets.

-"You know it is not fine… what am I going to do? You can't follow me everywhere.."- I whispered as I rubbed my hands, they hurt like hell, how can he do it?

-"Ey, I will always help you If I can, besides you are right, I can't follow you everywhere…Listen Shu, I… I have to tell you something"- He guided me to a side of the road, and we sit down near a tree.

He seemed nervous, and somehow sad. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

-"I need you to understand…. That I love you, very much, and that you are my brother"- he was talking really slow.

-"I know Hiro"- I said, and smiled –"Why are you telling me this?"- I began to feel that something was wrong with this conversation.

\- " I want you to know that I will always look out for you, and that this, was a very difficult decision to make" - he was crying, little tears slipped from his eyes, and I noticed how hard was for him, to contain himself.

\- "What are you talking about?" - I clench my hands to my chest, already feeling a stab in my heart, this was not ok.

He put both hands in my shoulders and looked me in the eyes

-"I will join the army… next month, when the soldiers come looking for people to enroll, I… I will go"-

It was a common practice, usually in poor families, the sons can enroll the army when they turn 14, you are considered a grown up man at 14, and doing so, your family gets exempt from paying taxes for a whole year, and after two years of joining, you can send your payment to your family.

-"listen, I already talked to my family, and they agreed with sharing some money with you, and I will send enough for all, I swear!, I will be captain or something, really really fast"- he kept babbling after seeing my lack of response. I was in shock.

-"you… you are leaving?"- I finally said. –"You can´t. I…I will go with you"- as soon as I heard myself, I laugh in my insides. Who am I kidding?, I can't even carry a water bucket.

He was thinking the same -"Shuichi, I am sorry, so, so sorry, but I can´t stay here, I need to do something.."-

He was right and I knew it. If Hiro can do something for his family, why would he stay? For me? It was not fair. I was not going to allow it. But it was just so difficult.

-"Promise me you would stay alive, and that we will meet again, PROMISE ME HIRO"- I said.

I know it was very possible that we will never see each other again, but I needed to hear him say we would.

-"I promise, we will see each other again"- and then he hugged me.

I really don't remember what happened next, but the events that follow that afternoon, changed my life.

It is funny, how you remember certain things about one particular day, but you can forget others, more important others.

For example, I don't remember how I reached to my little sister's grave. More important, I don't remember starting singing to my sister, or noticing the pale figure standing nearby, watching me sing, a charming smile on his face.

Maybe, If I put more attention that day, or maybe If my little sister wasn't dead, or Hiro wouldn't leave... or simply Seguchi Tohma wouldn't heard me sing that day, I would not be now, the prince slave.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! I really hope you like this so far. I think next chapter will return us to the prince chamber. But I accept suggestions. Thanks to all the lovely readers that are following and reviewing this story, you really make my day! **

Maybe, If I put more attention that day, or maybe If my little sister wasn't dead, or Hiro wouldn't leave... or simply Seguchi Tohma wouldn't heard me sing that day, I would not be now, the prince slave.

I remember the first time I saw him. He was sitting on the ground, under a tree. At first I thought he was visiting someone in the graveyard, but after taking a quick glance to his clothes, I knew at once he was not from around. He was dressed too fancy, and was also wearing jewelry, mostly pearls attached to the clothes. Definitely, not from around here.

I kept singing, I wasn't ashamed, in fact, I kind of like having audience. And he seemed to like my performance. He was smiling and he didn't move between songs, and at the end he clapped. It was the first time someone, besides my family or Hiro, clapped to me.

-"That was really beautiful"- he said as he rose with extremely grace.

-"Thank you"- my mom always said that you should not trust in strangers, but let's face it, what is anyone going to take from me?

-"I really enjoyed it, and I know pretty much about singing, and I have to tell you, you are really talented"- he said as he ruffled my hair –"this is an interesting color"-

-"Do you really think I am talented?"- I said, not really minding the touch.

-"Yes, and I think that with a little practice, you can do it better"- he said.

I was about to ask to him what kind of practice, when his next question returned me to the reality –"For whom were you singing?"- and he looked down to Lea`s grave.

-"Lea, she is…..she was my little sister, the plague took her not long ago"- I don't know why I told him, but I did.

He knelt in front of me, and his eyes were leveled with mine -"I am really sorry for your loss, and I think it's wonderful that you can deal with your pain, singing"- and he put his hand at my head again.

It was my turn to smile. I liked him, he seemed to understand me, I know it sounds crazy, because I just met him, but I trusted him immediately, there was something in him that makes me want him to like me.

So we did it again the next day, and the next, and the next. We meet again "casually" at the same time, in the same place, for three days. I kept it a secret. I didn't tell anyone, not even Hiro, I guess, I was a little mad at him, and I wanted to keep Tohma just for me.

He gave me lots of advice, on how to position my body to sing, on how to breathe, and on how to pronounce the letters of my songs. He was really a very good teacher, very patient. Explaining things easily to me, and always, always smiling.

On the third day of practice, it was already nightfall when I noticed we had spent all day long practicing.

-Ohh no!, It is night already, my mom is going to kill me!"- I exclaimed, and started to walk to the village.

-"Can I walk you home, Shuichi?, It is getting really dark"- Tohma said, and he started to follow me.

-"Don't worry, I will be fine" I turned around "I know the road, besides…."- I said with a little of embarrassment, "I think she will be really angry and, well…. I know I will be grounded" She may spank me, that´s what I really wanted to say, and I can't stand the image of me being punished in front of my new, refined friend.

-"Please allow me, it will be really nice to meet your mother"- he said smiling.

I was not sure, but yet I let him. We reached the village shortly after, and as usual, my mother was waiting for me at the entrance of the house.

-"Mom"- I ran to her, but she was not looking at me. Her position was stiff, and her stern expression locked beyond me, her eyes firmly fixed on Tohma, as if he was poisonous and therefore, you must not lose eye contact with him.

–"Get inside Shuichi"- she said, when I reached her.

-"But mom, I wanted to ..."-

"NOW SHU, BED!"- She was still not looking at me, but the man standing near us, his smile never leaving his face.

-"Yes, mam…. Good night mister Tohma"-I quickly turned around and waved my hand at him, then disappeared inside our little house.

-"Mrs. Shindou, good night, my name is Tohma, and…."- he was saying, when I lost hearing of them.

-"Mrs. Shindou, good night, my name is Tohma, and…."-

-"I know who you are!"- I snapped at him. –"I don't ever want to see you near him again"- _How dare he? Coming to my house, like a wolf hunting his prey._

I was breathing heavily. I just want him to disappear. His posture was not a threatening one, his voice was low, and he kept smiling at me, but I knew what he was hiding, the truth of his presence here, of what he represents, the end of all hopes, everything that I fear my little boy will end doing…the smiling was getting on my nerves.

-"So you know, what I am here for"- he said.

I knew, he was here to take my Shiuchi away from me. The rumors were about a man with some kind of a traveling show, with children, SLAVES children. I know this kind of business, I had heard about them. They bought children, work them and then sold them again. There is no way I would let that happen to my boy.

-"Yes, and you can save your time sir, my boy is not for sale"- I stated, and was already turning around.

\- "So, you have already decided his fate.. you will let his voice die in here"- he said, I froze in my spot, was he saying the truth?

-"Or you would tell me you have a plan for him"- he said.

-"My plan is for him to live free, with no chains"

-"So you think he is free here, he is free of singing all he wants, he doesn't need to worry about anything, he doesn't suffer from not being able to work in the field as the others"- he said almost calmly.

-"No, but that doesn't make him a slave"- I said almost to convince myself.

-"He already is a slave, he will live chained to this life, to this death earth, and to a sad destiny, were nobody would hear him sing. The only thing that may appease your soul is that his life, I assure you, will be short"- He was not smiling any more, and his voice was solemn. He was standing beside me now. How did he get near me so fast?

-"His fate will be diferent, I will find a way to…"-

-"Theres nothing you can do for him, you will never be able to give him what I can. Yes, he will be mine, but I will let him do what he loves the most, he will learn to read and write, not only his mother language but others too, he will play music, and more important he will be able to sing his hearth out. And nobody, nobody I promise, will touch him, not in harm or pleasure until he grows up enough to know the difference between the two"-.

-"I can't do this to him, I just I can't… You cant ask me to give him away, please stop"- I leaned on my door frame.

-"I am asking you to give him a chance to survive"- he said and he put one hand on my shoulder.

-"I know you have others sons, the eldest is now 14 right?, you will be able to let him stay here for two more years with the gold I will give you. Which soldier is more likeable to return home, a 14 year old or a 16 years old?"- _What is this guy, how can he look so deep in my soul, how can he know all my fears._

-"Think about it, you will know from today that you can keep them all safe for at least two more years, and I give you my word, that Shuichi will stay with me until he reaches 16 years, and even then, he will end in a better fate than the one waiting him here"- he was already leaving.

-"I will come back in three days for your answer"- he just smiled again and make a little bow to me.

And he was gone, and all my world have changed, in the 15 minutes he was there at my door, and I enter my house with a new resolution to make.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in my bed, at the sound of trumpets announcing the change of guards in the front gate. _Aggg...Is it already morning?_ My head was killing me, it didn't surprises me with the scandalous amount of wine we drank yesterday. I sighed and settled myself in the bed.

-"Please mom… don't"- I heard a whimper. Someone was crying, somewhere near. I adjusted my head to locate the source of the sound.

-"Please stop…" a whisper again. I crawl from my spot to the end of the bed and peeped my head

_Ah there you are!_

It was the small slave from yesterday, the one lord Arthur gave me as a present. Supposedly to entertain me.

-"Mom.."- That last one was almost inaudible As I looked at him, I notice his slim body, his tanned skin and his delicate features. I admit it, he is cute. But not enough to inspire me...

Lord Arthur obviously doesn't know me very well, I do not need an entertainer, neither a personal sex toy. I can have any girl I want from my kingdom, in fact I already did. In my defense I was never the one that instigate them, they all came by own will to me. Yes, I know, it most have something to do with the fact that I am a prince, but I always tried to persuade them not to,** but** I am a terrible talker, so not entirely my fault.

I must say, I never had a man before, possibly it is nothing from other world.

Well, I can´t send him back, it will be considered impolite, and even more humiliating would be a slave running around saying I couldn't perform as expected. So, that been said, It is a luck that at least he is cute… and smaller than me. I reached out my hand to wake him up.

_Damn it! I must still be drunk, was his hair pink yesterday?_ I looked at him more closely, and without thinking my hand brushed out one small tear from his face.

He suddenly woke up. And rushed at his knees

-"Prince… I am sorry, do you... ammm.. Do you need something from me?"- I wasn't paying attention to his words, but those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They seem like two huge emeralds looking at me. _Ok, lord Arthur, I will l give you this one, he __**IS**__ beautiful._

I was stunned by him, and I didn't realized how much time he was looking at me, expecting an answer. He seemed terrified, I should expect that, but somehow it troubles me.

Thank god someone knock the door.

-"Open the door"- I commanded to him. I knew I was already late, so the person at the door most be miss Canya, the old lady have been serving to me since I was born, so she was the only one with the courage to interrupt my sleep. The slave did as I said, and I was grateful to being released from this plell.

\- "Hello sweet heart, tell me Is your master awake?"- She said.

-"Come on in Canya"- I shout as I let my body fall again in the bed.

-"Prince Eiri"- I heard she said as she walked in, and I didn't have to look at her to know that she was giving me the most reproachfully look she had.

-"You must wake up now, it is already late, and you must dismiss your friends and have lunch with your father"- She continued in a stern voice.

-"They are not my friends"- I said, and turned to face the glass window.

-"Well, yesterday they acted like your friends, so now you must be respectful and wish them a good return to their houses, after all, they only came here to celebrate you"-

Canya was the only person I allow to talk to me like that. I am used to her, most of all. She is the only person I know will never abandon me.

-"yeah yeah yeah"- I said, and sit up again. She was right, but most of all I didn't want my father coming himself to drag me out.

-"Your highness, would you like me to prepare your bath?"- she said, suddenly transforming in her formal self.

-"Yes"- was all I said as I rubbed my temples, a hot bath will be fine.

-"Would you like me to bring anything?"- She insisted. "Perhaps ... ummm something for the boy?"- she said as she pointed her head to the boy, still standing at the door.

I looked at him and then to her, what? Ooooh yeah, she must wanted to know If I already…

-"No"- I said with a smile. –"Not yet"- I clarified, to her **and **to him.

He flushed. So he really is a virgin, no one experienced can pretend that flush.

-"Just bring him some food, and teach him how to prepare my bath"- I said.

They left me alone and walked to the next chamber, the wash room. I have a huge bath in the middle of it, and lots of oils around, mostly flowered or sweet odors, I do hate them, their smell stays for hours.

I hear them talking, actually whispering, Canya knows I would never reprimand her, so she mustn't want to give the boy the impression that you can be so familiar with me. Appearances come always first.

I stand and choose something from my closet, something formal but simple, to dismiss my "friends". Most of them all butt suckers from my father, but still, one or two can be call real friends, so I have to thank them the three to four weeks of travel to come here and drink all my wine to celebrate my birthday.

My birthday, I turned 21. And I was not at all excited by this fact. I was approaching rapidly and inevitably to the fate of being the most resentful and embittered ruler on the earth, probably forced to get married to a foreign bitch, to whom I most possibly cannot even talk, because of the difference in languages, and who I will have to fuck, to bring more resentful and embittered princes and so on and on.

Which reminds me. _What is taking them so long?_ I walk and leaned on the door frame looking at the picture before me.

They were both seated at the edge of the bathtub, testing the water temperature with their fingers, humming a song.

Wasn't he terrified just moments ago? Even more, wasn't he crying before? How?.. What is going on? Is he smiling?

I was stunned, not just because of his capacity for turn from one emotion to another, that alone was already impossible for my brain to process, but the fact that this child, a slave, used to being commanded, was capable of such innocence and kindness, in a rather difficult situation.

Canya sensed my presence first so she stood up and bowed a little to me.

-"Your highness, It will be ready soon"- she didn't wait for my replay, just directed now to the boy

-"Dear Suichi, don't forget to pull from that cord when the water reaches the limit. And I will, of course If your highness approves; come back later with some ointment for your burnt and some food"- She then faces me and I just nodded with my head.

-"Well, see you later prince"- She bowed again and left.

The bath was ready shortly after, but I didn't move my stare from the boy. He was avoiding at all cost eye contact with me, and in his movements he denoted nervousness.

So I started to undress myself, and immediately, he was deep red. Cute.

I get my feet in the water

-"Come here, join me"- I said with a smile. One thing was for sure I was now decided to take the slave, but the idea of forcing myself on him was not appealing at all.

I just hope he knows what this means and behave, at least it will make this easiest for him.

-"I...please"- he said. And started bouncing from one feet to the other. So anything he does is cute?. Is he acting or something to make me commiserate him?

-"Boy, this is going to happen, so don't waste my time"- I really didn't want to be rude to him, but it is better that from now on he learns his place._ Fuck! I am talking like my father,_ that annoys the hell out of me, there is nothing I fear more than becoming my father.

He must had misunderstood my expression as to mad at him, and swiftly started with his own clothes, and jewels, and chains, and bracelets… _damn it Arthur, is this a joke?_

When he was finished, he stood in front of me, god he was delicate, and strong at the same time. He entered the bathtub at my signal and then he said

-"I love you"-


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: So please forgive the delay in this one, I was not sure I of doing it Shuichis or Yuki`s POV, I ended up doing it with YUKI. First I want to apologize I my grammar is not the best, but as I said in earlier chapters english is not my mother language. As in this chapter, this is my very first time ...writing a fanfic so I only hope you can enjoy reading it. Thanks so much to those who take the time to post a message for me, you all make my day, hope you continue doing so. Here we go!  
**_

* * *

"I love you"- he said.

It was not the first time someone told me that. But it was always said after the intimate, and I always, of course, take it as way to remain in my… frequent list.

When I was young I liked to think that it was because I was a good lover, but as time passed, I started to notice that it has nothing to do with it, I could merely perform, and the women will always excels my skills. It annoys me…. not so much, if I get a good fuck, for just the price of a promise of a next call, I would not complain.

But as a result, I dont believe in phrases of love.

I hate people thinking I am needy of love. I do not need love. I am ok alone, alone in my space, with myself. They just don't seem to understand it. They all think I am lonely, but I assure you, I am not.

But the boy…he looked so sincere, my stupid heart obviously wanted to believe him. I know for a fact that he doesn't love me, how could he? He barely know me, and I just became his master, the owner of his life, why would he love me? So I couldn't hold back a chuckle,

He was standing in front of me, half waist under water, totally naked, looking at me, and I just laughed at him.

I mentally take a note that this boy has his own temper, and he doesn't seems to mind, or remember, or even care his status as slave, because he was giving me an angry look, not really threatening, more like a little tantrum from child, who you just laughed at.

I liked it, I don't know why or what is exactly what appeals me, his angry expression on his soft face or the fact that all his emotions seems honest, not faked or forced.

-"And what can you possibly know about love?"- I said as I lay myself on the tub, the water now covering my body, a smile splattered on my face.

-"I know enough, as a matter of fact"- he said sounding offended, and he also sit himself in the tub.

I was taken back by this simple movement of him, again, these abrupt changes of mood, disturbs me. First he was afraid of me, and now he settles himself near me, almost as if he was used to take baths with me.

-"Really?"- I said, raising an eyebrow. –"Actually, I was told you don't, according to the man who brought you… so he was lying"- and I crossed my arms.

He didn't comprehend it at once, so he just frowned and tilted his head a little. I was mesmerized by all his movements, he was so delicate, and I for some reason, I

cannot seem to control my own movements, so my hand moves willingly to get close and take a lock of hair from her forehead. He didn't withdraw. But suddenly he understand my words and retracted a little.

-"Not... in that way…sir"- he said returning to his submissive state, and lowering his gaze. I felt sad, I was enjoying his more natural self.

-"Well, that is a problem that we can take care of now"- I leaned of a little to reach out and grab him from his arm. As I pulled him to me, his eyes widened.

I placed him on my lap, he is so small, he fits perfectly on me, at this point I am totally aroused, and he can feel it, I am sure, his breathing is accelerating, and his cheeks are now flushed.

God he is gorgeous, from here I can see him so closely and appreciate more his features. His long neck, the curve of his shoulders, his appealing lips…

I have to control myself, and keep in mind that this is the first time someone touches him, so no abrupt movements EIRI!. I am usually not this considered with no one, but there is no reason to emphasize my dominance over him, he belongs to me, and there is no point in doing so.

He seems resigned and put his hands on my shoulders, and let a sigh scape from his lips. Again my hand moves to catch his chin and lift it a little, he timidly raised his eyes to me. I touched his face with my fingertips to caress him because I can still feel his tense body, and for a strange reason I don't want him to be afraid.

-"What's up with this color?"- I asked while I run my fingers through his hair.

-"I… It was a promise, not to forget someone"- he said, and I felt a little anger in my chest. To whom was my little new acquisition attached to? But his pleading eyes soon wiped away all anger.

-"May I…May I keep it this way?"- He asked, now looking directly to my eyes.

-"I don't see why not"- and then, at that very instant, everything went to hell. His eyes lit up, and he smiled at me, with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I could swear, he all lit up.

-"Thanks master"- he said. I grabbed him from the back of his neck and pulled him to me, I just have to kiss him immediately. He was surprised when our lips touched but before long he relaxed. I then deepened the kiss by opening his lips with my tongue, he separate them a tittle and allowed me to explore him.

I once read a book, a fluffy novel that I hated because the incessant amount of references to the flavor of the people, I considered that a fallacy, an unlikely assertion, but now I can take back my words. He tasted like sweet peach.

Suddenly at the middle of the kiss I noticed he was crying.

-"What is it?"- I said in a more stern voice than I intended.

–"Nothing, I am sorry"- he said, and he lowered his gaze.

-"I am not a patient person, I am used to people answer to me immediately and with the truth"- I said to him. Well, that was almost always truth.

He looked at me –"It is just… that… that was my first kiss"- he said with embarrassment.

What? I thought that at least that wasn't new to him, but somehow the idea of being his first for everything was very arousing. -"Well, you must feel fortunate I am the one giving it to you"- I said placing again a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled again and gave me a little nod.

I kissed him again and as the kiss went further I decided I was not going to be able to hold it any longer, so with my left hand I grabbed a little glass bottle with oil from the large amount placed on a board near the head of the tub. I opened it, an immediately a flowered scent reached us.

I separated from the boy who at this point was already exploring in my mouth with his tongue as well. He learns fast. I grabbed him from the hips and lifted him a little, just enough to pull out his ass from the water. I reached the bottle again and applied the oil on two of my fingers. He was following all my movements with his eyes and when my hand was approaching his backside, he looked anguished.

-"Relax now"- It sounded like an order, but I did really want him to relax. When I inserted one of my fingers inside him he let out a little yelp out, and tried to escape from it. I held him still, and after a few seconds I started to move it back and forth. When I felt him more relaxed with the intrusion, I inserted a second one. At first he was uncomfortable, and I can tell he wasn't sure if he was supposed to stay still or move.

I smiled at him when he no longer contain himself and started to moan. He really is a vocal person.

I let my fingers out and I moved to stand on my knees, he was a little taken back, not knowing what I was doing when I grabbed him from his ass and started to position him on his back. It will be easier to penetrate him if he is down.

I know it will hurt, no matter how much I prepare him, so I intended to do it fast, and he being under me, facilitates it. I spread his legs and lift his ass to locate the tip of my cock at his entrance.

-"Take a deep breath"- I whispered to his ear. He was holding himself from my shoulders now. I was looking at his scared and yet trusting eyes.

He did as I told him, and in a sweep move I entered him.

-"AAAHH!"- he screamed, and his fist closed at my skin, his right hand leaving a scratch mark on my neck.

-"I … it hurts"- he said and then let out another cry, and tears started to flow from his eyes. I wasn't moving, but I was craving to, the sensation was so intense, he was so tight. I could hold myself for just a few seconds, and then started to move, slowly, really slowly.

He just closed his eyes and grabbed my neck with more force, I didn't mind at all, I was felling incredible down there to just pay attention to the small itching at my neck.

-"Ah. Ah"- he was so loud, but I didn't stop. As I speed my thrusts, my mind clouded, I could just think of the sensations of fucking this slave. I grabbed him with both hands from his hips and thrusted him harder.

At one point my hand reached to grab his cock, and it was all he needed to explode at my hand. I didn't mind at all, I was having my own amount of pleasure to even care. I decided to end it quickly, for the sake of the boy, who wouldn't be able to bear it any longer.

-"uhhh"- I was **NOT** a vocal person. I ended inside him. One first thing for me, I usually don't do it inside my lovers, I considered it too much intimate. But with him, I didn't feel the need of retreating myself.

I kept him in my arms for a few seconds before separating. I looked at him, I thought I will find him crying, but instead he was looking at me, his breathing still accelerated. I wanted to apologize for not being gentle, but my pride didn't allowed it. So I just lift me head and put a soft kiss on his forehead.

-"So, do you still love me?"-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi every one, this is a short chapter, not much happens in it but it let me continue with the story, besides I posted it, so you wouldn't think I forgot about this story, so a short one better than nothing dont you think?. As a reader of fanfics i never felt the necessity of review a story but now I know that the reviews in deed helps the author to continue, so please review. Also ideas are welcome too. ENJOY!**

I laid there on his arms for a few seconds. He still inside me. Both of our bodies gasping for air. My heart and his pounding hard on ours chests, it is impossible to difference one from another. It was done, and now I am doomed.

I am in love.

I know it, I know now the meaning of it, the true meaning of it. Suddenly all those love songs, the lyrics in them, each word, meaningless to me before, became true.

-"I love you"- I whispered again. This time just for me, the words left my lips as to reaffirm something my heart just realized.

At first, before I mean, I said it just because I needed to say it. I refused to have that level of intimacy with anyone without saying it. After all, I have never make love to anyone, and the chances I will do it with anyone else besides he, are very low now. So, an oppressive necessity of saying it out loud invaded me. In that way, in my logic, it won´t feel so much like a rape, at least the word love was involved somehow.

But now…

He moves to separate from me, and I repress a little whine, I want to stay like this for a little longer. He stares at me for a moment, like looking for something in my eyes, does he know? Can he see it?

He puts a little kiss on my forehead and then his lips brushed my ears, -"So, do you still love me?"- He asks, with that sarcastic smile in his on the face, the one that that at first I thought I will end up hating, but now…oh no, now I found it beautiful.

-"Now I am sure my prince, I will never love anyone else"- and I get bold enough to caress his face with my hand. He laughed at me again, but this time I didn't find it offensive.

-"Boy, I can assure you, you do not"- he incorporates -"The one speaking is that little orgasm you just had"- and reaches at the cord to pull again from it, and the water started to fall again. I didn't notice until then that we made a big mess in the floor, the water was everywhere, and now the tub is half empty.

-"Have you ever been in love my lord?"- I asked, as I see him scrubbing himself with a sponge, now taking a proper bath.

-"Of course not, there is not such thing as love"- he answers, splattering water on his face. I move closer and grab the sponge from his hand. He immediately understands my intentions and laid forward a little, enough to allow me to wash his back. When I move my ass feels uncomfortable.

-"If you have never been in love, then how could you know that I am not in love with you"- I ask.

He sigh -"From what I see, you are just a boy who have never been touched, and therefore, are just confused"- He said in a more exasperated tone.

-"Well, that's true, I have never made love bef.."-

-"We just fucked! "- he snapped and turned to face me -"In fact, **I** just fucked **you**. Don't make little weird ideas on…"-

-"Oh noo!"- I hold him still, and touch his neck. There, over his white skin, was a big scratch of two fingernails mark. –"I hurt you"-

-"what?"- he touched his neck –"oh, it is nothing"- he said and stand, to grab a towel from a big pile in the corner.

-"My lord, allow me.."- I was going to follow him, but he hold a hand in front to stop me.

-"I think it is enough of you for one day boy"- he said, as he wrapped the towel on his waist.

Boy, boy, boy I am getting tired of the word, I grimaced with annoyance. He sure noticed it.

-"You don't like the way your master talks to you, boy?"- Again that stupid word.

-"It is not that my lord, it is just that, well I am 16 years old, and besides we just made lov… we just get intimate and you keep calling me "boy", I just found it… absurd"-

Now I will know if the rumors about his temper are true, no slave should talk back to his master like that and expect to get away with it. My mouth, as my mother used to said, was going to kill me.

But instead, he just stand there and smiles again, an evil smile.

-"Well, well well"- he crossed his arms –"And what do you think I should call you?"- He said. I should know better and answer in the way a person in my position should, like _"whatever you wish master"_ or _"I am no one to tell you what to do"_, but as usual my brain thinks something that not always came out of my mouth.

-"My name is Suichi sir"- he kept looking at me for a few seconds, his stare is so heavy that I have to low my gaze a little, but then he grabbed my chin to look him in the eyes.

-"You know slaves are not allowed to be refered with their names"- he said and I think I hear a little lamentation in his tone, for a second I thought he was being nice to me, until…–"but you are right, I shouldn't call you boy, you are more like a brat"-

WHAT? that nickname was worse than boy. I was not pleased, and opened my mouth to complain but he chuckled at my reaction, then forces my head to bow and placed a little peck on my head, in a kiss that seems to be his signature.

-"You stay here brat, wash yourself and someone would bring you food and some clothes, I don't want to see you again with all those things over you"- and he pointed at the jewels on the floor. At least we agreed in one thing, those where heavy.

–"Wait for me here"- that was something new, I don't think I am supposed to stay in the prince chambers alone, at least that's what the guy from yesterday, the one that brought me, said.

He was also the one that burned my skin with the crown symbol, to identify me as the palace "property", he kept repeating this as he submitted me, the jerk. He was such an unpleasant person, he was rude to me, grabbing my arm with more force than necessary and in two occasions he punched me in the gut, not with enough force to leave a bruise, since I am to be delivered without marks, but strong enough to cause pain. He is in charge of the service in the palace. So at first I thought I displeased him somehow, maybe he just hated slaves, or he just hated me for some reason, but after I was presented he took me here to be prepared for the prince, and then, I noticed that he actually have a weird fixation with me.

He touched me in a way that showed anything but disgust. In fact he told me to behave nicely to him, because once the prince get tired of me, he was going to be in charge of my fate. He bended me over the bed to insert one finger full with oil in me, claiming to be conceding me a favor when the time came the prince will claim my body. I felt so humiliated. No wonder I was scared.

-"Would it be the man from yesterday?"- I asked before he leaves the bath and he turned to me.-"the one bringing the food, master?"-

-"I don't know, how should I know brat?"- he was exasperated by now and he left me alone.

I let myself laid again in the hot water, there is nothing I can do if the jerk is coming again, so I may at least enjoy my bath, but then he reentered the room, now full dressed and ready to leave. So handsome.

-"Why?"- He asked

-"sorry?"- I said

-"Why did you asked who is coming?"- he said. He is such a difficult person to read, but I think I hear a little worry in the question.

-"Well, the old lady was very kind to me so I rather talk to her than…"- I doubted for a second, would it make a difference if I told him about the guy? –"Its nothing sir"- I don't know why but I suddenly felt so sad, and a few tears left my eyes, fortunately my face was already wet so I just kept my gaze down and he didn't notice. But my voice was already breaking. I wanted so much to see a friendly face, I experienced lots of emotions in a short time so the last thing I needed was an arrogant jerk bossing me, and telling me my beloved prince will get rid of me.

-"who was it?"- he asked, and Iift my eyes to him, -"who brought you?"- he firmly asked again, an implicit order in his voice.

-"I think... Taki…not sure of his name"- I said and I felt such like a little boy telling an adult about the abusive boy in town.

-"Lady Canya will come"- he said and in his voice I knew she will. Then he just left. He didn't have time to ask, or he didn't care what had happened, maybe he already knew? But I felt grateful not to have to deal with that Taki again.

Now I can enjoy my first hot bath in my hole live.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!, I want to thank you all for keeping with this story. I had a lot of work these days and as a result, only short chapters were made. sorry about that, I will try to make next one a long one, and I promise it will have some thrill on it. I also want to thank all the new readers and followers, please let me now what do you think so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Water

I was so easily to get it in here

Not like at my home. Everything is so different here, _will I be able to get used to this place?_

I pull again from the cord, new hot water started to fall.

_Ohh I think I can, and besides If I am already here at least I will enjoy the best I can._

Even so I'm a little sore. I put my hand to my back and I wince when I rub my input, and I can feel a slight sting

Auch.

Still it's nothing much more than I can bear, he was gentle ... at least most of the time.

I remember one time when Hiro and I were young, and we were playing near the pond, we watched a couple in the water, they were making love. Of course I, being young, didn't know what they where doing, I thought the female were sinking, and was crying out for help. Hiro explained it to me, as many other things in my youth. At first I thought he was joking me, and he would jump at any moment to help them, but as seconds passed I realized he wasnt. He told me women always cries because making love hurts them, and judging from the girl in the water, she must be in a killing pain. I deliberately spy on my parents since then until I heard them one night, moaning, mom didn't seems to be dying like the girl in the pond, but there were little cries coming from their bed. Hiro was right, but then why would they willingly do it?

It was until mama Tula´s classes, that I learn indeed what exactly happens, how it happens, and that although it hurts, eventually, and hopefully, it will be less painful with time.

A noise at the door put me out of my contemplations, I stretch my neck to look through the open bathroom door, and I can see miss Canya leaving a tray on the table and open a door to the balcony, she then turns around and disappears from view. A few seconds later she enters the bath room and in a rushed step.

She is an old lady, short in height, but what she lacks in youth and height she compensates it with a strong character, still she seems stern but kind at the same time. I like her, she remembers me of my mom.

-"Well hello again little bird"- She was smiling and walking around the bath, she reached to sink a hand in the water, and pull from a cord, and immediately the water level started to low.

-"I.. Hello.., ammm I was hoping to stay here a little longer"- I said as I try to cover my body with nothing but my bare hands.

-"No, no, no no"-she shook a finger –"The breakfast is ready and you wouldn't want it to get cold, do you?"- She was asking, but I doubt she will wait for an answer. She grab a towel and step near me.

-"Now come, come"- She grabbed me from my elbow and pulled me out of the water, somehow making me feel like a child

-"But .. I"- I couldn't talk because I was already out of the water, and desperately trying to cover my crotch with my free hand.

-"Now come on little one, you are not the first boy I see naked, and you would definitely not be the last"- yep that's my mother talking. She covered me with the soft towel and pushed me to the main room.

-"Now put these on, the blue is the color of the palace service, you are prince Eiri´s personal slave, so you may use whatever he asks, but for now, blue is your color"- she said as she handed me some kind of long dress -"I am sorry but I couldn't find something small enough to fit you, this is the smallest"- it was long enough to cover my ankles, but was made of a fresh fabric.

"The palace is kept warm by the fireplaces in the main areas, but it could be very cold, especially now that the winter is beginning, I promise to bring you something warmer ok?"- she tied my cloth and then proceeded to put me a slim chain at my wrist, "-You have to use these all the time and also you are not allowed to use the main stairs without someone like a guard or another servant accompanying you, understood?"- she was firm when saying the instructions, but she kept a warm smile between instructions.

-"I also brought you the ointment for the burn,… and something fresh for… well you know, If you feel uncomfortable down there.."- She said with a knowing smile, as she handed two little bottles.

I was deep red in an instant, of course she knows!, for some reason the fact that the woman that reminds me of my mother, knows about me losing my virginity causes me a lot of embarrassment.

-"Don't be ashamed dear"- she said as she put a hand on my shoulder -"we are all here for some reason, and I can tell, you will be good for my Eiri"- She said, and the gentle tone she used when referring to the prince told me about the care she have for him.

-"Now eat something while I clean the bathroom"-

-"I can help you"- I said but she didn't let me.

When she left I put some of the oil at both my ass and thigh. It felt so good, definitely she knows about these stuff.

The breakfast consist of a hot bowl of soup, and a piece of bread, and a cup of tea. In a way all the food was made to make me feel calm.

Miss Canya was a very active woman, she was pulling cords all over the room and a servant different comes each time to retreat something, like the towels and clothes, or the tray of the food. I couldn't help but notice that every servant tried to take a glance in the room at my direction, miss Canya told me that I, being the new was the focus of all gossips in the castle. I was about to ask her where would I be sleeping when a knock in the door startled both. She opened the door and interchange a few words with someone, after that she closed the door and turned to me.

-"You are requested in the main hall"- she seems a little disturbed by that, and started to smooth my cloth.

-"The prince want me to accompany him?"- I asked with hope rising in my heart, because I thought I will be seeing him again until the night.

-"No honey, he doesn't"- she said as he reentered the bath room quickly and exit again with a bottle of flowered scent oil, and split a drop in her hands, and brushed my hair with her fingers.

-"Then who wants to see me?"- I asked with a little worry

-"The king"-


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As always, I am loking forward to read your reviews, do you like it so far? or maybe you have some suggestions?. Thanks and enjoy!**

I couldn't say for sure if the way from the prince room to the principal hall is long or short, because of the speed at which Miss Canya was leading me. She was also indicating me key points to remember the way, some as a big column, an ancient tapestry, a huge stair, all mixed up with rules for me to follow along with her instructions. Of course none of those stucked in my brain.

The level of apprehension Miss Canya was irradiating increased when we came to a stop. At first I thought we had already arrived but a voice forced me to look up to the end of the big corridor.

-"Well, Miss Canya I think the kitchen now can stop wondering where you are"- A malicious voice said. I recognized the man as the one from yesterday, so I tighten our grip.

-"I didn't know I was supposed to report to you"- she said as she pulled me behind her. The comment, of course, neither intimidated nor scared her. The more I know this woman, the more I like her.

I thought he will ignore us when no replay was heard but, when she continued walking the man stepped in front of her.

-"Then maybe you would like to explain the king why his and prince Eiri´s guests were eating a cold breakfast…"-as he ended his sentence I felt his eyes through all my body, stopping in my face, but his time I held his gaze with a grimace of annoyance.

-"Taki… I was required to bring the boy to the king presence"- She said with disgust.

-"Really?, then allow me, after all If everyone here dedicates to their own obligations, these delays may not occur"- Taki said adopting an arrogant posture, and putting a hand on my shoulder. He was more or less the same high than the prince, but much more thinner, his bony hands felt cold against my skin .

-"Prince Eiri specifically told me to stay with him until further orders"-

-"I am in charge of the personal in service of the palace, which includes this slave, so why don't you go clean something, and let me do my job?"- he was now pushing me through a gate, I was about to protest when another servant arrived in a rush.

-"Master Taki, the king asked for the boy again"- the servant, a little older than me, lowered his gaze and kept silence, waiting for an answer.

-"you see?"- Taki said , and with that and a final push we were gone.

He grabbed me again from my arm, just strong as the first day we met, and led me through a small corridor that ended in a wooden door.

-"So, was the prince too rough with you?"- He whispered to my ear. I didn't answered, just kept walking, but accelerated my speed, in an attempt to get rid of him.

This must have annoyed him because he tensed his hold, -"I didn't think you were so bold boy, in fact I think I underestimated you, with that stare you gave me back there"- he suddenly put a hand on my butt and started to caress it, I couldn't turn around but I knew the other slave boy must be just behind us.

So he doesn't get a damn if someone sees him molesting me –"and the wound you made to the prince, I assure you, you will be paying soon for both, and just for you know, I am in charge of punishing the scum like you"-suddenly the door was opened, just before I could react to his words.

Is that the reason I was summoned so suddenly? I started to panic, what if the king wants to punish me for the scratch I made to prince Eiri? Maybe prince Eiri himself didn't like me at all and this is the way he is rejecting me, why would he defend me? After all, he did say we have just met, the fact that I love him matters nothing…. I felt betrayed, I wanted to cry so hard, and the fighting against my tears was already lost. The heat of the room hit me on the face. All the guests were sitting on long tables, drinking and eating, only the service was walking around, carrying food or wine, yes… wine in the middle of the day. No one noticed my entrance till Taki, let me go and pushed me to kneel in a spot in front of the main table.

There were sitting several men, but I knew the one directly in front of me was the king. First of all he was wearing simple but beautiful clothes, some gold jewelry, two servants were standing behind of him, at both sides, one holding a jar of wine and the other a napkin, ready to refill his cup or remove his empty plate.

As I wait to be announced, I look for a resemblance with him and my prince, but found nothing, this man was fat, heavily bearded, his eyes were brown, and his talking was… heavy. He kept talking to the man beside him, so I scanned the rest of the table.

Until I found him.

He was looking to me. I was felt the urge to run to him, tell him… beg him not to send me away, I was even willing to accept any kind of punishment if I could stay with him.

He seemed puzzled, when another man said.

-"Ohhh come on Eiri!, he is really small, almost like a girl"- the one talking was sitting in front of the prince, he was young, maybe prince´s age. –"Taki bring him here"- the young man signaled Taki to come closer.

Taki grabbed me again from the arm and pulled me up. As I approached to the table, I noticed the how prince switch his stare, and now was looking at Taki...and I liked what I saw.

I could not mistook the expression in my prince face. He was looking at Taki with pure hate.

-"Come here boy, you have been a naughty boy ah?"- He said as he touched my cheek to force me look at him- "Woww, you are beautiful!"- he turned my face, and I heard some others sitting in the table agreed with him.

–"Eiri, would you lend him to me?, I know I can also enjoy a man if he is this quality"- he asked.

******_Please say no, please please._**

-"Are you putting yourself at the same level than me, Lucas?"- the prince said, and drank a sip of wine.

-"Well, I know we don't deserve the same presents but…. Arthur gave me a horse at my birthday, and I let you mount it"- after that, everyone in the small group laughed.

Idiot, how can he compare me to a horse? I pushed his hand from my face without thinking.

Suddenly someone pulled from my hair -"How dare you little rat?"- Taki said –"Do you want me to give this scum a whipping so he can learn his place sir?"- He asked, turning me to face the prince, who now have an angry expression.

-"Easy Taki, the young just has an attitude, nothing the prince can't handle himself"- I recognized the new voice, it was from the man that bought me, Arthur who was sitting next to the prince.

-"But…this kind of behavior mustn't be tolerated…"-

-"The boy was already disciplined, your service is not required"- the prince said, but Taki didn't let me go

–"Are you doubting my words?"- the prince said with a threatening tone.

-"No sir, of course not"- Taki answered and finally he released his grip.

-"And next time, watch the way you treat my belongings, I would hate to see a bruise on him, not inflicted by me"- Taki muttered something as an apology and then he left, a new servant approached me and made a bow to the prince –"The king has requested for the boy to sing master"- he said.

We were looking to each other, just for a few seconds, and then he made a signal with his hand and the servant took me again in front of the king.

Sing? The king just wanted to hear me sing? Why? Well, this is a turn of events, I thought I was summoned to get punished and now I know they brougth me here to sing. And in front of my prince above all.

I know he must have received tons of presents, but I am going to become the only one he wouldn't like to share, I am going to prove him my love, in the only way I know.

I am about to sing for him, and only to him.


	11. Chapter 11

I closed the door behind me and surprised myself wishing I could stay a little longer in my room. My mind keeps returning to the bathroom, to the boy.

I never thought I would enjoy so much claiming him, or that it would be so arousing. As I descend the stairs to the hall, I revived the previous events in my mind, his body, his skin, his voice, his eyes, his soft expression.

In fact, I decided I liked it enough to repeat the act again this night.

Would it be too much for him?... _wait, why should I have conmiseretion with him?_ This is really unusual for me, first I usually don't like to repeat myself with my lovers, and I am never this considered with them, with him I tried not to force myself too hard …and I even let him have his little amount of pleasure. I smiled to the thought of his body trembling under me.

-"Ajem.."- the sound pulled me away from my thoughts and I quickly disappeared the stupid smile that I know I had on the corner of my mouth. _Damn woman!_ I sighed and diverted my step to stop beside`s my personal maid.

-"Miss Kanya, is there something you want to discuss with me?"- I said and just before she replied I held a hand in front of her.

-"Besides the fact that I am already late for this stupid thing?"- I have enough scolding from her for one day.

-"Your majesty, I just wanted to inform you that your guests required wine and I had disposed two barrels to be opened and served"- she said while tossing some fluff from my shoulder. She always do that, since my youth. In fact I am sure she always manages to invent some sort of lame excuse to scrutinize my gown before presentations when I have visits.

-"Not the more expensive one I hope, since I can hardly think of a good choice for accompany eggs and butter cake"- I joked with her.

-"Not a good one sir, I can assure you…. So, you seem happy this morning"- She smile at me.

-"Don't"- I can see her already doing weird assumptions about the boy. But after a brief moment I lean down to say –"Just keep him there for me"- she smiled a little, then bowed and left.

I entered in the main hall to what I hope will be the last social event of the week, just seconds after I heard the guard announce me all the guests stood up and bowed at my direction. I kept walking through the tables until I stand in front of my father, who seems pissed at my delay.

-"Morning father"- I said as I made a little bow to him. He was sitting next to Lord Marcus, Arthur´s father.

-"Eiri, I am glad you finally can join us"- he remarked **"finally"** in an exasperated way. I was about to replay but lord Marcus interrupted me.

-"Did you open all of your presents my prince? There were lots of them, maybe that took you so long?"- He said with a warm smile –"I am sure no one can blame you, right my friend?"- he said putting a hand on my father's shoulder, and with that he ease any argument.

-"Yes indeed my lord"- I said and then turned to sit at my designated seat, in the next table.

Marcus is a kind man, very cultured, and wise. I like him, and although his son inherited him in nature, I just cannot stand them for long periods of time, it is something about their candor that eventually suffocates me. I think they both know it, and that`s why they always keeps their visits short. That, or they feel the same way about my coldness.

My father sure wanted to add some scolding, but I knew he will drop the issue due to the presence of our guests, he hates confrontations with me in public, usually because they always ends in me disappearing for weeks.

-"Eiri! Finally, come and sit, what took you so long?'"- said Lucas, "the duke Lucas" as he calls himself. He is the son of a very wealthy family, is younger than me, spoiled, with no more ambition in life than to drink all his fortune in wine. He claims to be my closest friend, _god helps me,_ and likes to show off with everyone about all the events my father forces me to invite him.

-"Taki was saying here, that you received a very unusual present yesterday from Arthur"- he said as he signaled to a man sitting beside him. The man in charge of the serfdom, Taki. The one the brat was afraid of.

What a fuck is he doing here? His presence annoys me, he takes to many powers that do not belong to him, like sitting with me at my breakfast, he is cruel with the slaves and arrogant with the rest of the service. My father keeps him around because he maintains a certain level of obedience typical of a royal castle, but I can't think of something more pressing in my list than to get rid of him. I just can't stand him. And now this idiot invited him to my table.

-"Is it true? That Arthur gave to you a new fucking toy?"- asked Lucas trying to sound hilarious but the only one smiling was Taki, who also dared to nod to the comment.

The mere thought that Taki may lay his eyes on the brat infuriates me

-"None of your business"- I answered, and made a sign to the servant to bring me my food.

-"How is it that I didn't see him?!"- Lucas said indignantly, ignoring my comment.

-"I am afraid my dear Duke, that you did a poor control of your drinking yesterday, and you past out long before I could present my gift to our prince"- Arthur said. –"Besides, and just for you to know, my father and I chose the boy not only because his features, that we all agree are beautiful, but because of his talented voice, we thought that some music in the prince life is just what is missing"- he ended with a broad smile in his face.

Poor Arthur, the job description that I plan for the brat adjusts more to Luca´s, but I obviously won´t tell them.

-"And?"- Lucas asked me, with his hands holding his chin in a childish manner

-"And WHAT?"- I answered

-"Does he have a talented voice? I mean, I am sure you can judge from the moans hahaha, because I am positive sure you didn't ask him to sing!- He started laughing stupidly, this man is getting on my nerves.

-"What do you think Taki, did you see the slave yesterday?"- He asked Taki who was wearing a stupid grin as well.

-"Yes indeed my duke, I was in charge of escort him to the prince chambers, and I concur with my lord Arthur here, he is quite attractive"- h said as a matter of fact –"A little to girlish for my taste"-he added. And I was about to tell him his opinion was the least of my concerns when he continued -"But Lord Arthur, you should put more attention on whether he was already well trained because he was disrespectful and bold, in fact If I am not mistaken he is even aggressive, I wouldn't be surprised if that scratch in prince Eiri´s face was made by him"- he even had the balls to point my face with his filthy finger –"but don't worry, nothing a firm hand like mine won't fix"- he concluded. _So that´s why the brat already hates you, you arrogant jerk, you already play the smart ass with him._

Suddenly I felt the urge to cut his head off. I knew his comments were directed to insult me more than a real concern. But the idea of him molesting my brat ...Unfortunately for Taki, I am in advantage on this, he can't upset me enough to make a scene in here. I, on the other hand, knows exactly what he hates the most.

-"Taki, I did not gave you permission to talk to me by my first name, neither to judge the need or lack of authority at my chambers"- Then I grab my plate and pushed it to him –"this food is cold, heat it for me"- and with that I turned to Arthur and changed the subject.

He left shortly after muttering something. And I started with a second dish, everyone else kept silence until Lucas was about to say something

-"I beg you duke, next time keep your friend out of my sight, at least don't bring him to my table or I will be forced to reassign you to a place far from me"- I didn't even look at him while I was talking

-"Yes your highness"- That's it, the submissive Lucas pleases me more.

After a few minutes, the gate opened again, the sight of a pink haired brat being pushed to my direction, greet me. He was forced to kneel in front of my father and wait there. He seems afraid, and when he lifted his face I knew he was about to cry. Why? What is he doing here? He moved the head as to look for something

Until he found me.


	12. Chapter 12

**N: Sorry, I am deeply sorry about the delay, but hopefully this little story still interest you enough to wait for me. Again thank you for the reviews, they are most appreciated.**

* * *

I cannot help but smile.

My heart gallops in my chest, I can feel it wanting to get out of me, it is the imminent desire to sing. I often wonder if it is the feeling a bird have when it spreads the wings to the wind, a moment before taking flight.

The king has asked me to sing, and although it was not specific about what he wants to hear, just the desire to sing overwhelms me.

I'm a singer, I sing to do almost everything in my daily routine, I sing simply for being. I am singing since I get up in the morning until I go to bed at night, and I know that from today, I will sing after making love. That is what I am.

And now, I can sing to my love.

My teacher Tohma would be proud to know that I carry out all his lessons. Evaluate the crowd, choose the right song depending on the environment, do not take the best from the beginning, the first impression should be to draw attention, and when his attention is entirely yours, then captivate them.

To achieve this, you have to choose the best position, and since this is a large room with too many people, the acoustics of the place where I stand will play an important role in my presentation.

Unfortunately not everyone has the same knowledge as far as music is concerned. The moment I start moving around the room, the other servant, or may be a slave I'm not sure, the one that was with Taki before, and apparently now is in charge of watching me, moves like a shadow behind me. At first I try to ignore it but soon he becomes a minor annoyance.

\- "I do not think it's a good idea to move away so much" – he whispered with some concern in the voice.

\- "I am looking for the best place" - I replied although I am sure that my short explanation did not convince him

\- "They will get mad if they cannot listen you at the end of the room" - he said

\- "Trust me, they will hear me" - I replied safely, and added a wink with the eye.

A corner, just behind the main table is the best place. So I stand there and took a deep breath.

I begin to sing, and immediately, the crowd is silent. It is a simple, yet powerful song, perfect to achieve the desired effect. It tells a story, a man rides to death in search of love, songs with background are always the best, they keep people interested until the end. The song seemed to please many of the guests as many began to hum along with me, and at the half of the melody absolutely everyone is looking at me, including my prince, his expression reflects nothing, but his stare is so intense that when our gazes meet, a shudder ran down my body. A powerful desire takes over me.I want to please him, I want him to hear me, I want him to admire me, and above all, I want him to desire me, just as I want to kiss him right now, I want us to share a unique bond.

At the end of the song, the claps could be heard all around the room.

-"Wonderful"- one of the guests approached to me, a very old man with unsteady walk. I can tell he has a high rank, two slaves, dressed differently than the castle service, helped him in the short distance between us.

-" Boy, sing something for me would you?, something from my far lands, over the east, entertain this old man... "- He grabbed my hand once he was close enough, I looked his cold hand over mine, and I immediately tensed. It is unusual for royalty to have physical contact with slaves in front of more royalty, and even more unusual in front of the rest of the slaves.

Technically I am only allowed to talk to him if I am addressed directly, so I diverted my gaze to signal with my head at the main table. I should have directed my unspoken request to the king since he was the highest authority in the room, but I couldn't avoid to look to my prince.

The old man understood –"I am sure there wouldn't be any problem my prince?"- he said at his direction, -"letting your little bird to sing for me?"-

_Little bird. At least is not "brat"._

After a seconds of thinking the prince answered -"Sure"- again sipping from the cup.

From there an endless list of songs were requested, the old man table seems to be the more sceptic to believe I can sing anything they want, but as the songs went on, even in different languages, I watched their admiration increase.

With each song my body lost stiffness, until I felt myself comfortable enough to move with each rhythm. Every song opening I found my prince looking at me, he has a powerful presence, his body exudes solemnity, his movements gracile and manners with authority, he all kept mesmerizing, he owns the room without the use of force, or exuberant accessories; nothing like the king himself, who lacks all of this and shines only in the magnificent jewelry he use.

The prince kept talking to his friends, eating and drinking, giving orders to the slaves who approached at his call, but his stare returned always at me. I liked being the center of his attention.

Almost two hours passed and eventually the breakfast turned into an extension of the previous night party. Some guest stood up to dance in their places, other sang along with me. Even a guy with a guitar was called to accompany me. But at some point something happened, I couldn't say exactly what but it was very notorious, not just for me but for the rest of the guests.

A drastic change in the prince mood.

Suddenly he seem annoyed, his posture change from comfortable to stern, and he delivered short, monosyllabic and rude answers to his friends. I tried to recreate in my mind the last minutes to guess why this abrupt change, but found nothing. Could it be something I did?, did the last song distaste him? How could I know?

I ended the last song and after a brief moment of applauses, the prince rose from his seat and said

-"I appreciate all of your company, It has been a memorable birthday, have a good return"- and with long strides he walked out of the room.

Some guests were caught in the middle of the way to rise their cup to what they thought would be a toast, and the king himself seemed perplex, after a few seconds of hesitation he hurriedly thanked the guests for the company. He didn't excused his son, so I am certain that this is not the first time the prince does this, and the people must be used to it.

-"It was a pleasure to hear you boy, I really appreciated it"- again the old man said standing beside me.

-"It was an honor"- I said to him.

The tables were almost empty by the time a young servant girl pulled me out to the stairs, as we walked I tried to ask her if the prince was coming back soon, but she didn't even bother to look at me.

I should be getting used to this kind of harshness from all in this castle I suppose. I was again in the prince chambers when the same girl brought a plate with food

-"Eat there, and don't cause any problems"- she said signaling at the corner.

Of course I used the table to eat, the servant girl could go to hell, I still can feel the excitement that always comes with the performance, to let a resentment of a girl spoil it. Besides no one entered the room to make sure If I obeyed.

After eating a large plate of rice and soup, I started to explore in more detail the large room. A bookcase can be seen almost in every wall, and a huge map cover another one. I grabbed one of the books on the nearer group, and opened it. A slim writing reads:

**_Dear Yuki, dont forget the freedom of the soul is worn in the heart..._**

**_M_**

_Yuki?, who is Yuki?_

-"Brat, at least you know how to read?"- The voice of the prince startled me, and the little book escaped from my hands and landed open on the floor. The prince walked to me and took the book again from the floor.

-"Or you just like to touch my things?"- he said putting the book again in its place.

I kneel in my spot -"Sorry master, I didnt hear you coming in"- I said

-"I know that... I asked you something"- he said with a stern voice.

-"I...I know how to read"- I answered to him, he moved to grab something from the top of the bookcase

-"up"- the demanded and inmediately I standed, he gave me another book one obviously for children judging for the cover with drawings of a rabbit, a turtle and a swan. He didnt ask but I knew that he wanted me to prove it.

-"Once upone a time there was a far kingdom where an evil witch..."-

-"So, you are full of surprises"- He said, interrupting me, -"I like that, I am not easily surprised"- he said bending a little to place a soft kiss on my lips. I melt at his touch, I was craving for his touch but I couldn't help to feel a little anguish, because I was not sure If my body could stand another encounter so soon.

Suddenly he brook apart and looked me directly at my eyes

-"I forbid you to sing ever again"-


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Warning!This chapter contains explicit sex, consider yourself warned, although maybe that's what they were expecting. I really hope this story keeps you interested. Please let me now your opinios and suggestions, they are most appreciated. Characters are not mine.**

-"Damn it!"- I snapped as I shake snow off my boot for what felt like the fifth time.

-"Are you all right your majesty?"- Arthur said as he himself readjust his cape around his chest, his nose red and his petulant frozen smile on his face.

The winter already came, and the first snow of the season fell the night before, making the morning Arthur and his father choose to leave my castle the coldest so far. My boots kept sinking in the dirt while we wait for my stupid father to finally come out to wish good trip to the most prominent of our guests. I wouldn't be here standing in the cold if it wasn't for the all mighty king sending a warning with miss Kanya, who delivered the message with an extra raised eyebrow. I complied for the benefit of my comfort, otherwise I am sure I would be served cold meals forever.

-"It`s nothing"- I replied looking at him.

In all honesty, Arthur was dealing with the delay better than me, after all we both know my father is taking so long as a punishment because I didn't attend to any other breakfast, dinner or whatever he planned to socialize after my birthday breakfast, two days ago.

-"You know Eiri, If I had known the little one would cause you this grade of discomfort I would had never given him to you…."- He whispered and got close to me to add –"If you want I will take him back with me… I would hate to know I caused you this discomfort "- he said with guilt in his voice.

He is right, ever since that stupid day, my life seems to be falling to hell, and even though I will never admit it, I know it is because of the brat, ohh yes he is the only one responsible for my mood today, and as stupid as it sound he must be responsible for this stupid dirt climbing on my boots.

I just can't understand why he is doing such a big deal, I literally remove him from the one thing I am sure he was forced to do since who knows when. Singing. I mean, If I was the one sold to a live of slavery in singing I would be happy the day someone release me from that hell.

But some people's irrationality is beyond my comprehension. What I didn't expect was the outburst that came after, the constant whining and everlasting crying that overcome since then, and haven't decreased ever since. Who can blame me? My mood is only the result of two days suffering a crying baby at my chambers, constantly sending me depressing looks, asking me "why" repeatedly, and pleading me to reconsider a decision already made.

As a result, my patience is dangerously low now, I can't deal with the fact of him not being thankful for my decision, he should just obey, because it is not my place to explain to him why I give an order, I just give it and point.

I don't even know why I keep him in my room, since I obviously won't enjoy taking him by force, how could I? who would like to share a bed with a wet sobbing baby, so now his presence is useless.

The proposition of Artur seems more appealing than never, but then….

Who am I kidding? I know why I keep him, I know why I forbid anyone else in my chambers besides the old miss Kanya, and why I spent most of my time in my room, and I know the real reason of my decision.

I want him just for me.

I just can't stand the lustful stare everyone was giving him at the hall while singing. The brat didn't even notice it, hell! He is so naïve he was even interacting with the pervert old Wesley. How could you not notice a treat when standing two inches from you? And then I decided to let him sing, just because I know the pervert would never dare to make a move in my presence. But then I saw the jerk, standing at the door.

Taki.

His heavy stare on the slave,** MY** slave, devouring him from head to toes. I can swear I saw him drooling.

I had to stop him, before his stupid mind develops whatever he is imagining in to a palpable desire. God, I wish I could get rid of him, but since I cannot, I did the next reasonable thing to do. I caged my little bird.

-"My upset has nothing to do with him, but If it was, don't you think I am capable of controlling a little slave?"- I said to him, logically I won't let him know his assumptions about my mood are right.

-"All right….I mm… did you…aa…enjoy him?"- he asked while looking at his shoes. There was no mean in his question, he sincerely wanted to know if his present was appreciated.

-"You always chose the best presents Arthur"- I know that he would be pleased with my answer, and would drop the issue, that's how Arthur is, and that's is why his reserved personality is always welcomed in this castle.

-"Excellent"- he said.

After that my father appeared at the main door with Arthur´s father at his side. Both hugged each other and I did the same with Arthur.

-"Until the next time my friend"-he said in a low voice, and then they were gone.

I avoided eye contact with my father since I knew he would bring up again my disappearance of the last two days, and I hurried to my chambers.

I am decided to claim what is mine, after two days of absurd abstinence. Since when am I so tolerant? I crave for him!, then I don't care less if the brat is up to it or not.

That's what I was thinking until I entered my room, and saw him.

He was standing in front of my wall map, wrapped in a huge fur, looking absolutely adorable. His bare feet and pale face was the only thing visible of his body, the rest were all black fur. His eyes meet mine for an instant before he knelt in his spot.

-"I am getting tired of this, just stand up!"- I told him a little louder than I intended as I approached to him. He was covered in the fur that I keep in a cushion that I never use, and where he decided to camp the last two nights. I wonder If miss Kanya told him to use it.

-"What were you doing?"- I was not really interested in his previous activity but I didn't know how to start a talk that will lead us to my main goal and principal idea…fuck.

-"I was looking for my hometown your highness, but I couldn't find it"- he almost whispered, looking at the ground. Really boy? you are trying to find your home NOW? In the state you are? If he wouldn't sound so pathetic at the moment it would be annoying. At this point any trace of lust and intention of claim him disappeared.

-"How is it call?"- I asked, resigning myself to another night of crying and whimpering.

-"Telersan"- he whispered again, his gaze low. I swear I am about to snap to him. Breathe Eiri, breathe.

-"Alright, what else can you tell me?, was it near a port?, maybe a forest.. a montain?"- If we are going to inspect the whole map we should at least have an idea of what we are looking for.

-"I remember a mountain, my grandmother used to say It was a volcano, and when it erupted the water falls that were near the village were born"- he said a little more enthusiastic, -"but I can't remember the name"- he finished.

-"How old were you when you left?"- I asked him while guiding him with my hand in his shoulder to the other end of the map, gently pushing him.

-"Eleven"- he answered. I was a relived to know that he was not really young when he was sold, at least he remembered some things.

–"I don't think there are more than one volcano with activity in the last twenty years in my whole kingdom"- I said as I look for a representation of said area.

-"This must be so.."- I signaled a small dot with a drawing of a volcano on the top of the map –"Telersan….. must be near…..Ah!, there it is"- I said smiling and indicating him where to look.

-"Really?!"- he was almost bouncing, and tiptoed himself to look at where my finger was pointing.

-"It is!"- he shouted with a broad smile in his face. I hate to admit it, but it was recomforting to see he was still capable of doing it. I missed it.

-"It spells Telerssan? I didnt know about the doble s"- he said frowning a little.

Cute.

-"Well now you know it"- he stayed there looking for who knows what, and I let him do so. It was a nice change in the chambers atmosphere and I welcomed the calm.

I rang a bell and when the servant arrived I asked for meal for both of us.

-"It is really far away from here, isn't it?"- he asked after a few minutes. I just nodded. It was obvious even for him, since his village was at the far end of the map and the castle was in the middle.

-"I would say at least a week from here"- I said seating.

In that moment the food arrived and the servants settled all in the table.

-"Miss Kanya has told me you didn't eat the last couple of days, come to eat" - I signaled the seat in front of me -"join me"-.

-"I am not hungry"- really if he is planning on lying to me, he should at least pretend not to eat my plate with the eyes. I raised an eyebrow to him, but he didn't move.

So, this would be a battle of wills?

-"You do not want to disobey me"- I stated, leaving no room to an argument.

He approached then, dragging half of the fur with him and seated in front of me. After a few bites I pushed a glass of wine to him.

-"I don't drink wine master"- he said a little embarrassed.

-"Have you ever?"- I am sure he did not, and he confirmed it when he answered -"No"-

-"taste it"- I told him, not as an order but he did so, and immediately regreted it. He coughed and slipped the wine all over his face and hand.

I laughed and troughed him a small piece of cloth, then I called the servant again while he cleaned his face, and ordered a sweeter drink.

-"Do you realize you just spat a very expensive wine?"- I slightly reprimand him –"here, drink this"- and I put a new glass with plum wine in his hands.

He didn't drank it immediately, but when he did it was obvious I chose correctly.

-"This one is so much better"- he said drinking the whole glass with two gulps.

I know I should said something, warn him, but the wine seems to relax him, and anything that keeps him from the crying state is welcomed.

After the fourth glass of wine he was already laughing and chatting, but more important, eating.

-"I don't think I ever drank something like this before"- he said swinging his glass in the air and ultimately dropping it –"Sorry…I supouse that's why my mother used to say that wine turns men in clumsy animals"- he said with some difficulty at the pronunciation.

For a couple of minutes, we say nothing. I realize then we were just enjoying each other company. It startled me because this had never happen to me before.

When I looked again at him he was staring at me, his face now all flushed from the wine, and the little cocoon he was wrapped in a little loose.

-"I am sorry"- he said throwing himself at my feet –"I know I have been an annoyance the last days, and I have no right to be so… I forgot I should be happy just by staying at your side… please master forgive me"- his watery eyes were almost unbearable to watch –"please do not send me away"- he said, sinking his face in my cloths and resting his hands on my legs.

-"Don't be mad at me please"- crying already but this time a silent cry.

I couldn't hold myself, I was about to tell him I will agree to anything he asks me, anything that could erase that look on his face, but instead I force him with my hands to approach and I kissed him, first slowly then roughly.

As we kissed I free him from the remaining of the fur that was still covering him, I pulled him to my lap and spread his legs so he was now seated on top of me. Then I placed little kisses on his neck and a loud moan escaped his mouth, there it is! _You want this too. Don't you?_

I took him from his ass and carry him to the bed, he is so slim, his height is nothing so I was able to maneuver my precious load while kissing him all the way to my destination.

I put him on the edge of the bed, and there I ripped the slim dressing he was wearing. Once his torso was exposed I started to lick his chest paying special attention to his nipples. He was moaning immediately. I don't know why but I wanted to make up for the two days he stayed miserable.

I kiss him again in the lips, this time savoring the plum wine in his mouth and tongue. My left hand is caressing his hair traveling all the way to his face between kisses while my right hand started to play with his already erected cock. At my first touch he let a soft cry out.

-"ahhh, my prince"- his voice was almost a whimper, not the annoying one I hate, but the one that arouse me like anything before.

-"That my sweet brat, that is the only song you are allowed to sing"- I said to him as I started to pump him rapidly -"Ahh…. ahhh"- his voice is so sweet to my hears, his body trembling. When he started gasping for air between cries I knew he was about to finish. My little unexperienced bird, still did not have the power to contain himself for a long time.

–"Yes that's it, and you are only allowed to sing it for me"- he came in my hand, his orgasm bringing me an unexpected pleasure.

-"Do you understand me little bird?"- I said, giving him time to regain force. I reach to grab a little pillow, raised him from his hips and placed it under his ass. He was regaining conscious when I inserted my two fingers at once in him.

-"amm yes your highness, I understand"- he said moving with the rhythm of my hand.

-"No one else will hear this song"- And then placed my cock at his entrance

-"no, ah ahh!"- he moaned when he felt my hardness slowly entering him

-"Say it"- I order him and stop, to force him to focus.

-"I promise you master, no one would hear me but you"- and then I enter him full, my thrusts deeper than the last time

-"ahhh mm ahhh"- his cries died in my mouth as I captured his lips in a deep kiss.

I came with a strong thrust, and we both lay on the bed gasping for air. He keeps his arms around me, holding me close, and I allow him to put his face on my chest.

-"I can get used to sing just for you my prince"- he said almost sleeping.

-"That's the plan little one"-.


End file.
